Deliciae ac Voluptas
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Tsunade, as powerful as she is beautiful, must make a choice between her two human pets: Dan and Jiraiya. If she doesn't, she risks an arranged marriage with Prince Orochimaru of the Southlands. Being a princess just isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a really good, long JirTsu. I realize that mostly, they've been little drabbles and such. And, while this _is_ AU, I hope that I capture their characters relatively well. And Dan will act a bit OOC but there's a good reason because it ties into the plot later on. Enjoy! And please review! Oh, and the title means: Pets and Pleasure in Latin. :)

Chapter 1

Pink-orange light erupted on the horizon, bathing the land in warmth and light. The group of Hunters gathered their weapons and eagerly looked toward the barracks within the palace walls. The straggler was tall and broad-chested; he was a true warrior among men. Believing himself invincible, he stayed behind to toy with his last kill of the night. His fingers tangled in her long, brunette tresses as he held her corpse close and felt the last of the warmth leave her blood-drained skin. After a while, he began the disposal process. The flames roarewd wildly as he held her close one last time. "Goodbye, beautiful one..." he whispered. As the flames devoured her, turning her once pale skin into blackened dust, he watched with a far away glaze to his eyes. The man was lost in the fantasy of his kill, replaying it over and over as he witnessed her death. He was deaf to the soft pounding of feet against the cold, frozen earth. Pain tore through his heart as a stake bit into his slightly colored skin. Blood gushed around the weapon, drawing tiny crimson lines along the contours of his muscular chest. Instead of screams, he let out a gurgled cry, while blood dripped from his contorted lips. Wide-eyed, he stared unseeing up at his executioner. Finally lifeless, he lay still.

Hauling the huge body towards the flames, the teen grimaced. The putrid, sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh nipped at his nose, made his eyes sting with tears and his insides lurched. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over the boy as he muttered, "Enjoy your place in hell, bloodsucker..." He abandoned the clearing, allowing the two bodies to mingle and burn down into the earth as ashes.

"Dan! Dan, you silly human, where are you?" called the girl. Rounding the corner, she nearly ran right into her pet. Flicking her cornsilk-colored hair over her shoulder, she grumbled, "Where've you been? I need to talk to you."

The fifteen-year-old boy smiled softy, replying, "I was readying your bath, Mistress." Dan had his long, light blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a canvas thread. His bare shoulders and chest were tanned lightly and his ocean blue eyes glittered happily.

Only a day away from her sixteenth birthday, the blonde was oddly depressed. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she strode past him and into the bathing chamber. The in-ground bath was supplied with water from a natural ho springs. _'Blasted traditions...'_

"Lady Tsunade, would you like for me to take your robes?" Dan questioned.

The blonde girl shook her head and retorted, "No. One of the others will fetch them." Tsunade slipped out of the sheer cotton and allowed it to pool at her feet. She closed her amber eyes in a small wince as the water lapped at her cold flesh.

Dan sat patiently by the wayside as Tsunade bathed herself. Although it was rare, it did happen from time to time. When she finished, the boy asked, "Have you thought about what you want your next pet to act like?"

Tsunade settled her arms on the edge of the bath, then rested her chin upon her crossed limbs. She mumbled, "No...and frankly, I don't wish to have another pet. I chose you because of how sweet you are. And not many boys are as understanding as you are." Then, rethinking her statement, she added, "Besides, I've loved you for three years. I think that should be enough."

With a chuckle, Dan mentioned, "Yes, but if you refuse to get another pet, you will be put into an arranged marriage with Prince Orochimaru."

A shiver ripped down the girl's spine at the thought of Prince Orochimaru. She declared, "I'll choose another pet, thanks." As her thoughts strayed to a possible early supper, a knock came from the doorway. "Enter," Tsunade commanded.

One of the newest pets, a boy with brunette hair and dark eyes, peeked in with a frightened look on his face. He stammered, "G-greetinjgs, Pr-Princess. My M-Mistress, Lady Koharu, would like t-to seek council with you. M-may I inquire after y-your answer?"

"Very well. Tell your Mistress I shall sup with her at half past noon. We will talk then," Tsunade said as she raised herself out of the water. Little droplets hit the floor, falling off of her slender frame. When the boy turned to leave, the amber-eyed girl called out, "You there. Boy."

"Y-yes, P-Princess?" His dark eyes were wide with fear as he waited for her to speak again.

Tsunade's features softened as she replied, "Fear me not, young one. I won't harm you."

After a moment of shock, the boy smiled gratefully. "Thank you, your Highness!" With that, he left.

"Always reassuring them, aren't you?" Dan laughed. "Well, I wonder what Lady Koharu wishes to talk to you about."

The blonde groaned, "Oh, she's probably in a right fuss again. I've told her before not to dally with other Noble's pets. Does she listen? No. Of course not."

Grabbing a towel, the blue-haired boy began to dry his Mistress. He rubbed gently, careful not to scratch her porcelin skin. Dan asked, "Does she really take such liberties?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She raised her arms, pulling her hair out of the way. As her pet stood, to finish drying her, the Princess muttered, "I fear that she might have gotten far too comfortable with it..."

Suddenly, Dan halted. "You don't mean..."

"She might be with child. Half breeds are so dangerous..." Tsunade murmured. Her amber eyes swam, with emotion, switching from anger to sadness all at once. Wrapping a fresh towel around herself, she walked out of the bathing chamber and into her room. "Foolish girl!"

"Why do Nobles get so long with heir pets, my Lady?" Dan inquired.

"Because they don't _have _to produce worthy heirs, my love," the amber-eyed Princess replied. She dropped the towel and strode over to the massive wardrobe across the room. "Dan, why do you look so worried?"

Dan shifted his weight nervously, mumbling something unintelligible. He finally spoke up and stated, "I might know the father. It might be Homura. The boy who came to the door earlier."

"That _boy_? He can't be much older than- what, perhaps seventeen?" exclaimed Tsunade.

"He's actually twenty-one; he's just short, that's all." Dan toyed absently with a strand of his blue hair as he continued, "Oh, well." He stepped forward and draped a piece of white cotton upon his Mistress' slender frame. Then, taking a light purple sash, he created a belt for the blonde girl. "There. Are you pleased, Mistress?"

With a gentle kiss, Tsunade retorted, "Very pleased, my dear." The blonde girl beckoned, "Come along, Dan. We have an appointment to keep."

"I don't think Lady Koharu would appreciate my attendence in this matter, Mistress." Dan gave his owner a knowing look.

Refusing the urge to order him to follow, Tsunade nodded. She replied, "Fine. I give you leave to do as you see fit. I'll call for you when I return." Turning on her heel, the imperious blonde stalked out of the room.

Dan watched as his Mistress walked down the hallway; her figure finally disappeared around the corner. He then looked around before turning back to Tsunade's room. He pulled back the heavy tapestry that hung beside her bed and slipped into the dark passageway. He slunk through the dank, musty cavern as he searched for the tapestry opening to Koharu's room. His ocean-colored eyes adjusted quickly to the poorly lit area until he finally made it to the opening. Once there, he sank to his knees and listened carefully.

Koharu paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Despite being summer, the hearth was warmed with luxurious flames. While she did not need it, her pets did. Homura and Danzo sat on the floor in a riveting game of chess. They were worried about their Mistress but found that they didn't know how to assist her. A knock came from the doorway. Koharu's dark eyes lit up as Tsundae walked in. Seeing the cold look, the mousy-haired Noble commanded her pets, "Away, you too. I have business to attend to. Farewell, my beloveds." She kissed her pets soundly and watched them go. "Princess, I-"

"Not now, Koharu. I have no patience for your petty formalities," the younger girl stated, "and I do believe that there are more pressing matters at hand." She sat gracefully in one of the chairs. Her amber eyes locked on Koharu's as she demanded, "I want to know what your foolish promiscuity has gotten you into."

"Y-your Highness, I-"

"Koharu, I am being _serious_," Tsunade growled. Baring her fangs, she sneered, "I've heard of your escapades with the pets here. You have no right to dally with the loves of other Nobles!"

The other female hung her head and wept bitterly, "I'm such a fool...." She fell to her knees and pleaded, "Princess, you mustn't tell-"

"I must. Koharu, the only way to solve this is to tell my Grandfather." Sinking down beside the other woman, Tsunade ventured to ask, "Are you...with child?" Taking one hand, she placed it gently upon Koharu's stomch. She closed her eyes and waited for the slightest movement.

"Why aren't you mind-probing?"

"Too dangerous; half breeds lash out unknowingly as infants..." Tsunade explained. A slight pressure pushed back on her palm. "Oh, no..." Suddenly, she stood. "I'm going to speak to my Grandfather."

"No! Please, no, no! Your Grandfather mustn't know!" Koharu pleaded. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clasped her stomach. She sobbed, "He can't know of it! I- I was foolish!"

"Koharu, that much is obvious. But he must know." The blonde left, leaving the other woman crying.

Feet pounded hard against the frozen ground. Summers in the Northlands were cold. Always. But, with all the snow and ice, it made the forest a difficult hiding place. Plenty of trees and bushes, certainly. But the branches were bare. The teenage boy hopped over the twigs and fallen braches. He panted hard, his woolen tunic tearing with the thickets and thorns he bounded through. His heart beat louder and faster, thudding against his chest. "Sonnuvabitch!" he swore. A thorn tore his leggings and a low branch tangled in his spiky white hair. With a quick leap,. he made it across the final stream that separated the hunting grounds. A tug pulled on his ankle and he saw the thick rope tighten and drag him across the frozen water. Six Hunters surrounded him, securing his wrists and legs with chains. "Get your filthy hands off me, ya fucking bloodsuckers!"

A large, cool hand clamped over his mouth and he saw the sharp fangs glint in the sun. The tallest of the Hunters was the one who silenced the teen. He said, "Finsih tying him up and let's get him back to the palace. He needs to be cleaned up before we can present him in the choosing ceremony. The Princess deserves to have a large pool of pets to choose from."

The teen's panic grew. _'Pet? I'm gonna be taken to be the pet of some froo-froo Princess with a dumb laugh?'_ His onyx eyes narrowed in anger as he was gagged and thrown over the shoulder of one of the vampyres. He glared at the ground until they reached the palace. He was surprised to feel that it was warmer. After they entered, the teen was taken to a long hall. The room was lined with baths and tables. The Hunters laft the boy with a relatively short, brunette vampyre. He had light brown eyes and a gentle smile. The teen, less than grateful, scowled. He asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hiruzen. I'll be your groom for the duration of your stay here in the palace." Taking the boy in his powerful arms, he placed him in the warm water. As he scrubbed, Hiruzen asked, "What's your name?" The teenager refused to respond and simply sat brooding in the tub. The brunette laughed, "Oh, well. It's all right. You'll like it here. And just think. You might not get chosen to be a pet. If thet's the case, you can stay or leave. That's up to you." Slowly, his hands worked away all the dirt and grime. Pulling the white-haired teen out, the man dried him and clothed him in fine black silk. He wrapped a red sash around his waist and left his chest bare. Hiruzen went to the table and motioned for the boy to sit. He turned to the cabinet and stumbled around for something.

The teen hopped onto the table and looked around. There were several other people getting washed and clothed. Girls and boys were accompanied by grooms who they conversed with familiarly. A hunter by nature, the boy was always alert. But the hands on his back, working the oil into his bruised skin... "Oh, hey, wait! What are you doing?"

Hiruzen grabbed the onyx-eyed boy's wrist and retorted, "Im rubbing oil into your back. It's really bruised and it looks like you put up quite the fight." His eyes searched wonderingly into the teen's and he murmured, "Such a strange boy..." The man gently led the teen into the adjoining room. The long hall was lined with beds. All had lush pillows and blankets adorning each one. "Here; this is where you'll sleep for tonight. If you're chosen, you'll typically stay in your owner's room. Good night."

The boy nodded and muttered, "Thanks..." He walked down the hall and laid in the bed that was farthest from the door, trying to avoid prying eyes. The cool silk smoothed against his skin and he slowly fell asleep.

Night had fallen again; the moon shone beautifully in the dark sky. Patchy areas of snow glinted with the light. Tsunade sighed heavily as she looked out of the huge window. After a short meeting with Koharu, the blonde Princess had gone to her Grandfather. "I simply don't know what to do with her anymore. I give her advice; hell, I even command her to stop! But now...I fear that the situation is beyond my control, Grandfather."

With long, reven-colored hair and equally dark eyes, the man didn't look old. His skin was still taut and he appeared to be near the age of twenty-five or so.. "There is no other way, Tsunade. When the child is born...we must kill it."

Morning came too quickly. Dan sat up, looking around groggily at his surroundings. He stood and got dressed; he padded softly down the hallway to Tsunade's room. Going to the fireplace, the blue-haired teen lit the logs and managed to get a good blaze. "Dan, where were you?"

"Scouring the hallways. One of the dogs got loose overnight and I joined the search," he replied. Standing up, he went to his owner. When she reached up to him, he pressed their lips together gently.

Tsunade got up and stretched, grumbling, "Well, this is great...you silly humans have us doing everything during the day. We're on a totally different time schedule." Stripping away her night robes, she opened her wardrobe. Taking a long strip of cloth, Tsunade wrapped it around her waist to create a skirt. She tied it off with a royal blue sash. Then, she donned a sleeveless half tunic, revealing her pale stomach and arms. "Ugh...I hate all the jewelry." The blonde girl put on the arm bands and then, she also put on the wrist protectors. The gold bands reached up to about three-fourths of her forearm. Finally, Tsunade put on the thin, golden crown. "Done. Dan, go get dressed. Something nice."

"Yes, Mistess." Dan left and went to the pet's hall.

The Grand Hall was flooded with people. Nobles, pets and Hunters had all gathered for the royal choosing ceremony. Everything was dimly lit. Heavy black drapes covered the tall windows, flowers of all kinds adorning them. The whole place was a beautiful gala. Tsunade's Grandfather, High Emporer, sat upon his great stone throne. Beside him, Tsunade stood elegantly with Dan at her side. He wore a plain white tunic with a black belt. The blonde girl whispered, "Do you know how many humans there are?"

"Close to twenty, if my information is correct," Dan replied quietly. The two teenagers snapped back to attention when the Champion of the Guard stepped into the clearing.

"Princess Tsunade, the Guard wished you a happy sixteenth birthday and a prosperous choice of a pet," he annouced. Then, with a light tug, he led a group od humans in. They were chained together and all in a row. Near the end, Tsunade noted the white-haired boy.

"Dan, who is that boy? The tall, broody one with white hair." Tsunade pointed, indicating who she meant.

The blue-haired teen scowled and retorted, "I don't know. I don't recall him."

"Hmm...he's definitely interesting." She continued to watch as he rolled his shoulders and neck, working his muscles. Then, with utter amazement, she watched as he snapped the chains and bolted away. He threw the guards off and started fighting. "Dan, do you think you could catch him? You've never been bested in any of the games or races."

Feeling a swell of pride, the ocean-eyed teen ran inot the scrimmage, shouting, "I'll try, my Mistress!" He caught the chain and tugged hard. "Fool, stop!" Dan flew forward and a huge fist slammed into his jaw. He got up and grabbed the chains again and wrapped them around the white-haired teen's neck. The other boy reached up with a howl and brought him forward with violent force.

"JIRAIYA!"

The whole hall froze. Even the two boys who had been tussling halted in mid-punch. The white-haired teen looked up to see a girl with cornsilk blonde hair blushing a ferocious red. A soft pounding began to fill his ears. It wasn't a bad throb; more like the throb of a name that should be familiar. He murmured, "...Tsunade..." His lips curled into a soft smile. His onyx eyes were locked on her amber ones. They stode purposefully towards one another. She looked up at him, finally realizing how he towered over her. He said, "Tsunade...that's your name."

"And Jiraiya is yours..." Their eyes were still locked as Tsunade reached up and traced the strong line of his jaw. "Will you be my pet, Jiraiya?"

Without missing a breath, he replied, "Yes." A roar of applause filled the hall and no one seemed to notice Dan slinking away, nursing his wounded jaw and his pride.

Tsunade sat on her bed, watching Jiraiya and Dan carefully as they glared at one another. She asked, "Jiraiya, do you know anything of the customs in the palace?"

"Nothing," he replied. Jiraiya scrambled over to the hearth, messing childishly with the trinkets that lay upon the stone. Then, he ran to the book case and examined the titles.

The girl watched, bemused, as he hopped around the room and looked at everything. He suddenly fell back upon the carpet and looked at the mosaic on the ceiling. "So...you know nothing of the races or the games?"

"Nope."

"Fool," Dan hissed. His ocean blue eyes were narrowed at the boy and he said, "Let's have a race of our own. Out on the Whipping Trail."

Jiraiya growled and replied, "All right, let's go!"

Tsunade protested, "No! Dan, the Whipping Trail is too harsh!"

A hand touched the blonde girl's knee and she looked down at Jiraiya. He declared, "I'll be just fine." Turning back to Dan, he asked, "What time?"

"In about...oh, an hour." Then, Dan left to go prepare.

"Uhm...what's the Whipping Trail?" the white-haired boy asked.

The girl sighed and explained, "The Whipping Trail is a race track. I sit on a horse and gallop beside the both of you...and whip your backs to make you run faster. The point is to withstand nthe pain without crying and win."

Jiraiya gulped. His back was still bruised from fighting the Hunters. He said, "Oh..."

"Jiriaya, this isn't a good idea! I don't...want you to hate me. This is only your first day. I wouldn't allow Dan to join the races until he had been with me for a year," Tsunade cried. She whimpered, "I don't want to do this.."

Thinking quickly, the pet said, "Do you want to about the village? I'll tell you about it!" He started, "It's a nice little place...I lived in Cheapside. The orphanage to be exact."

"You're...an orphan?"

"Yeah. A group of vampyres killed them when I was very young...Dan lived in a small shack with his older sister and niece. Sweet girl...rather sickly, though...anyway, I lived in the orphanage until my aunt, Dan's sister, came and saved me. But, after Dan was taken by vampyres, I left to live in the forest. I fed my hatred for vampyres. It got so bad that...this morning when we were in the Grand Hall...I wanted to kill every vampyre in sight," Jiraiya whispered. Tsunade gasped, horrified with his words. But he soon rested his hand on her knee and smiled, "But when I saw you, it all disappeared. I don't know why. But it did. Oh, I'd better go see if Hiruzen can help me with my back. Bye, Tsu!" He scrambled out the door.

Tsunade sat back on her canopied bed and thought to herself. _'If Jiraiya's aunt is Dan's older sister, then...Dan is Jiraiya's uncle! Oh, shit, what have I done? Grandfather!'_ She bolted down the hall to her Grandfather's private chambers. She mentally screamed, _'Grandfather! I need to speak to you!'_

_'It's open,'_ he replied. The blonde girl rushed in and hugged the tall man. "You're worried about the familial connection between Dan and Jiraiya?"

"Yes, but how-"

"I could hear your thoughts all the way in here. You forgot to shield your thoughts. You must be careful, dearest."

"Oh...oops," she giggled. With a small kiss to the older man's cheek, Tsunade left to wait in her room. Ten minutes later, Dan and Jiraiya stood at her door, deathly quiet. "It's time," she whispered to herself. The trio walked down to the main floor and came upon a fork in the hallway. Tsunade took the left, towards the stables, while Jiraiya and Dan took the right, towards the track. "Tsume! Will you fetch TonTon(1) for me?"

The spiky brunette girl exclaimed, "Of course! Here she is, quiet as ever." The girl bridled and saddled her mount and grabbed a whip. The pair walked outside and moved slowly towards the track. The white horse nudged the blonde girl and neighed softly.

"I know, TonTon, I know. I don't like it either." She mounted TonTon and started towards her pets.

Jiraiya stood beside Dan, the cold air nipping at their bare skin. Dan sneered, "Scared, idiot?"

"You wish," the white-haired boy returned. When they heard the tromping sound of the horse behind them, the two teens readied themselves. Then, a shout set them off. Jiraiya ran quickly, his powerful legs carrying him several bounds away from his uncle.

Dan scowled and cried, "No way!" Then, he felt the bite of the whip against his back and he ran faster. Finally, the boys were side by side again as the finish came into view. The whip snapped at their flesh faster and harder and Jiraiya gave one last brust of speed to throw himself over the finish line. He writhed in pain as the cold, wet snow covered his back. The blood dripped slowly against the white as he cried and whimpered in pain.

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya, are you all right?" shouted the Princess. She jumped off her horse and ran to her new pet. She gathered the bleeding boy in her arms and rocked him gently as the tears froze on his cheeks. The race was over.

(1): I had to do something with TonTon. So, I made her a horse. Sorry if that makes anyone angry. :/


	2. Chapter 2

Me: It has been SOOO long since I updated! Please accept this as my profound apology!

AND (I'm sorry this is late too) Happy Birthday, U.S. Marines! Thank you for 235 years of service :)

Semper Fidelis~ Always Faithful

Jiraya was wrapped in warmth as he stirred to consciousness; it soothed his frayed nerves. He wasn't sure if he'd won the race. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. 'If I'm dead...I can't see Tsunade anymore...' A sudden sadness washed over him and he inwardly frowned. 'Why should I be sad about that? I never wanted to be a pet...' He gave a soft grunt when the slight weight on his chest shifted.

"Jiraiya? Are you awake? Your wounds were so deep," exclaimed a clear voice.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he found Tsunade hovering over him. "Yeah, of course I'm awake. Uhm...where am I?" The teenage boy winced at the small- but bright- light.

The Princess blushed and replied, "I wanted you to be comfortable, so I had you brought to my room. I've stayed by your side for the past three days."

"Where's Dan?"

"Off doing chores. He's healed and all. I was very upset with him. He's been on the Whipping Trail before-"

"Who won? What did I miss, Tsunade?"

The blonde girl turned her eyes away; she muttered, "Dan won...but only barely!"

The boy frowned and crossed his arms childishly. He pouted, "He was never any good at sports of any kind when we were kids...I shoulda won!" When he made a motion to get up, the girl pressed him back down. "Why're you stopping me?"

"I need to know if your wounds have healed well enough. Turn over."

"No. Let me up."

"Jiraiya," growled the blonde vampyre, "turn over."

The human shook his head and adamantly stated, "No. Now, let me up."

Using one hand, Tsunade held him down and made him stay in that spot. He struggled against her but found the pressure on his chest was too great. "Turn over. Now."

When Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest again, the girl directed a stony glare at him. Her amber-colored eyes flickered to a violent red. "Ok," he relinquished. The teen turned onto his stomach and crossed his arms beneath his chin. "So? What's the verdict?"

The girl blinked, realizing she had been staring at the way his muscles flexed and his back arched when lowering himself to the mattress. She touched his back gently, feeling the scar tissue beneath her smooth fingertips. His flesh was warm; quite hot, actually. But the blonde Princess could still feel the teen's hard muscles flexing under her touch. She murmured, "You're healing quite nicely..." When her pet began to rise, Tsunade again watched with awe as his haunches stretched and tightened.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?"

She smiled. He hadn't called her Princess or Mistress or even My Lady. "Oh, nothing. Are you hungry?"

Jiraiya blushed when his stomach growled loudly. "Some food would be nice," he replied with a sheepish grin.

"Come along, then! It's supper time, anyway," Tsunade chirped happily. She led Jiraiya gently by the hand to the Royal Dining Hall. The blonde, pale hair glistening in the candlelight, smiled beguilingly at the boy as he looked bewildered at the long, heavily food laden table. She sat beside her grandfather and motioned to Jiraiya.

He grimaced but kneeled at her feet and looked about. The white-haired boy hissed, "Tsunade, why do I have to sit down here? I feel like a dog, begging for scraps."

Tsunade contemplated what to do. The pets had always sat at their owner's feet; that was the custom and Dan had always adhered to it. Then, the idea struck her. She gave her grandfather a wicked grin. The elder vampyre quirked a brow, knowing his granddaughter was going to do something strange. The blonde Princess stood and said, "Jiraiya, sit there." When the teen did as he was told, he was shocked when the amber-eyed girl sat on his lap. Everyone at the table fell silent and stared.

"How've your studies been coming along, Tsunade? Your tutor informed me that you were having trouble in Latin," her grandfather mentioned.

Sighing dramatically, the girl replied, "Fine, Grandfather. But Latin is so difficult!"

Jiraiya snickered, "No, it's not. I got curious and looked at your studybooks. I understood it pretty well after a few minutes." He grinned widely at her and gave her neck a soft kiss. Tsunade blushed and tried to speak. The teenage boy, his onyx eyes shining, shook his head of shaggy white hair and said, "Don't worry about it. You're marvelously smart."

The food arrived in waves. The table had been set previously with appetizers but was soon replaced with platters of venison, duck, quail and various vegetables. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight. Giggling, the Princess asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've never seen so much food!" The human's mouth watered as he surveyed the spread.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and gathered some food onto her fork. She held it up to the boy and laughed when he gave her a questioning look. She said, "Eat, dummy!" The girl took a few bites between feeding her new pet. Tsunade glanced quickly at her grandfather. 'Is this ok?'

'You're causing quite the scandal.' He smiled, silently approving the change. 'Pets usually don't eat first and they certainly don't sit at the table.' The raven-haired vampyre began to chuckle when his granddaughter slid over to kiss his cheek fondly. Tsunade settled herself back into the boy's lap.

'I like it better this way,' she stated. Then, turning back to Jiraiya, the Princess questioned, "Do you want a drink?"

The white-haired teen made a sour face, retorting, "If it's blood, no."

"It's just red wine, you baboon," Tsunade growled. Holding the goblet to his mouth, the amber-eyed girl let his hand curl lightly around hers to guide the cup steadily. She set it back down and quickly smacked her wild-haired pet upside the head. He grimaced in pain, looking playfully indignant. She smirked. Then, the two teens reclined in the armless chair; their heads rested against one another. "Jiraiya?"

"What is it, Tsunade?"

"Do you like it here?"

Jiraiya shifted a little, making the girl look directly into his eyes. The onyx irises were set with conviction as he muttered, "I like being with you. I still hate vampyres- the ones who aren't you."

Everyone at the table fell silent again. Dan stood in the doorway, tears gathering in the corners of his ocean-blue eyes. He snarled, "How dare you."

"Dan," Tsunade called, "wait!" The blue-haired boy bolted from the room, closely followed by the blonde Princess.

The other boy jolted up, ready to pursue when a large hand closed around his wrist. He began to growl in protest when Tsunade's grandfather hissed, "Listen, boy. She's going to need some comfort. And I believe you can do just that." He patted the teen gently on the shoulder, muttering, "Go."

"Dan! Dan, please, wait," pleaded the girl. She continued to run after him, her irritation growing by the second. "Dan, STOP!" Tsunade bolted forward, instantly standing in front of her first pet. Then, slamming his shoulder into the wall, the blonde vampyre shouted, "Listen!"

Tears stained the boy's cheeks as he retorted, "Why should I? You seem plenty happy with Jiraiya!" He glared at her; they would probably argue for a while.

"Dan, you're my pet. I saved you from that egotistical Prince Orochimaru-"

"Don't talk about him like that! Egotistical or not, he was my Master!" The pet's anger was roiling.

Instead of going to Tsunade's room, the white-haired boy got a wool cloak from Hiruzen and made his way into the Palace gardens. Jiraiya puffed a sigh, watching the cloud of his breath curl up and out of sight. 'Tsunade...I hope everything will be ok.' He continued past the dead rose bushes, thinking to himself. 'Dan has changed so much...he's not at all like he used to be. Something is definitely wrong.' The teen ran a single hand through his messy hair. Jiraiya felt a ripping pain erupt in his heart, making him fall to his knees. His mind screamed, 'Tsunade!'

"Do you want me to draw some bath water for you?"

"No. Let me be."

"Fine."

Tsunade rolled over, facing away from her pet. 'Why did I give in?' Her bare flesh did nothing short of crawl when the figure beside her moved. "Are you still here?"

"I'm going to bathe and get a snack. Would you-"

"No. I'm going to sleep."

Dan finished tying the sash around his waist. He replied, "Very well. Goodnight, Mistress."

When the blue-haired boy left, Tsunade let out a sob. She grasped her pillow tightly and cried; every bit of innocence was gone. Then, hearing her door open, the girl choked out, "Go away, Dan. Not again..."

"It's not Dan," stated a raspy voice.

Looking over her shoulder, the Princess was shocked to see Jiraiya; he looked positively worn out. He was shaking and the cloak hung loosely on his shoulders. "Jiraiya..."

"What did he do?"

"Huh?"

"What did Dan do?" His voice was low; dangerous, even. His onyx eyes flared with anger.

The girl suddenly realized that her new pet sought to give her protection and comfort. He walked towards her slowly and her body immediately tensed when his hand touched her shoulder. "J-Jiraiya..."

"I'll go," he sighed. He turned to leave until he felt Tsunade's small but immensely strong hand close around his wrist.

"Don't. Please," pleaded the blonde. Her amber eyes beseeched him when he turned to look at her.

Jiraiya felt a burning rush fill his cheeks when he noticed that she was totally nude. Her breasts heaved as tears ran down her cheeks; she looked terrified. "Hey, calm down. Hush, Tsunade...hush, darling..." The muscular teen held the amber-eyed vampyre close as he sat on the bed beside her. Their bare chests touched, sending a small shock down both of their spines. Jiraiya scooted under the comforter; he left the soft coverlets between them. But, he still held her close, spooning the beautiful girl. "Tsunade, everything will be ok. I promise."

The low timbre of his voice, only a whisper, gave Tsunade an idea of what his completely matured voice would sound like once puberty had ceased. She snuggled against him and sighed, "Thank you, Jiraiya..."

A sweet, intoxicating smell filled Tsunade's senses. She opened her eyes; they were blood red. During the night, the two teenagers had managed to become tangled with each other in the sheets. Of course, Tsunade had managed to kick away the coverlets. Except for the half tunic that covered Jiraiya's hips and thighs, they were pressed, bare skin to bare skin. She could smell his blood and her hunger was growing. Sitting up, Tsunade straddled her newest pet's waist. The crimson-eyed Princess leaned forward, brushing her lips against his neck. The scent was overwhelming. She seamed her lips to his neck and kissed his pulse-point gently. Her tongue slipped out to trace the vein, savoring the way it throbbed beneath her lips. Hearing a groan, she lightly bit him. "Hm." Then, on accident, her fangs penetrated the flesh. Blood gushed into her mouth, causing the thirst to slowly ease.

"Tsunade, what are you doing?" It was a pained whisper.

The girl pulled herself away, gasping when she looked down at Jiraiya- he was wide awake. She panted, "I'm so sorry, Jiraiya. I'm so, so sorry..." Tsunade raised one hand to her lips, feeling the slick coat of blood.

"Why'd you bite me?" He exclaimed. His onyx eyes widened, almost with fear. Then, just under the terror, was the need to grow more powerful. And vampyres were strong.

"I- I couldn't help it. I could smell your blood and- oh, I'm so sorry," Tsunade cried. She got up and wrapped herself in a black silk robe. A pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"It's all right. I'm not angry. Just a little surprised, that's all," Jiraiya soothed. Then, rubbing the side of his neck, he murmured, "I need to go bathe. My muscles ache." He kissed her pale, cool cheek and walked out.

Perplexed, Tsunade muttered, "All right, I guess?" She shook her head and made her way to her bathing chambers. The blonde found that it was already filled with water.

'I thought you could use a nice bath after last night, youngling.'

'Thanks, Grandfather,' the girl mentally replied. Discarding the robe, the blonde eased herself into the water. Tsunade winced as the hot water nipped at her icy skin. Then, with a heavy sigh, the Princess tried to decide what to do.

Dan ran down the hallway, noticing that it was his Mistress' normal bathing time. He finally reached her bathing chamber and slowly walked in. "My Lady?"

"Yes, Dan?" Her tone wasn't clipped like the previous night. Tsunade's mood was obviously more tolerant. She turned her amber eyes to look at the blue-haired boy. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize...if I hurt you last night...but, you and I both know that even though I'm the pet...you belong to me," the teen growled.

'That's absurd. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anyone,' thought the girl. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde rounded on her pet to see ice instead of ocean. "Wha-"

"You've already bitten me once, Mistress," he sneered. Dan grasped her wrist tightly; the Princess' eyes widened with the amount of pain she experienced. "How could you forget?"

In the back of her mind, Tsunade replayed the day she had bitten the boy. She loved him. Her mind shouted that she still did but there was part of her...a little nagging voice in her heart...that said otherwise. "I remember it like it was just yesterday," the blonde whispered.

"Good." Dan stood. "I'm going to get some breakfast for you. You must be hungry."

Cynically, her thought was, 'Not really. I had some of your nephew's blood and honestly, it was damn good...' She grimaced. The teenage Princess groaned in frustration, sinking lower into the tub.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing and why am I not causing it?" Jiraiya had made his way into the room, a smug smile perched on his lips.

"Shut up, dummy..."

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" The boy strode over and settled himself on the edge. His legs, supple yet muscular, dangled in the water. Jiraiya nimbly moved away when his owner smacked at him. "C'mon, I'm just teasing you. And speaking of beinh a tease, why'd you bite me?"

"It's like I told you earlier: I could smell your blood, it overwhelmed me and I-"

"You've BITTEN Jiraiya?" Koharu stood in the doorway, shock contorting her plain features.

"I've bitten Dan as well. Where's the problem here?" Tsunade frowned at the noblewoman.

"D- don't they die if a Royal bites them, though?"

The blonde Princess rolled her eyes and snickered, "Yes, of course, that's why Jiraiya and Dan are both walking about as healthy as can be." Tsunade asked, totally bored already, "What's the meaning of your visit, Koharu?"

"The baby is gone. Dead."

Tsunade turned, pushing herself out of the water. She didn't bother with a towel as she commanded, "Remove your tunic. Let me see your stomach."

Koharu did as she was told, hesitantly lifting the linen from her skin. Across her stomach was a jagged scar; it looked fresh. Jiraiya watched, marveling at the way his owner became so professional. "Why is HE in here?"

"What did I do?" Jiraiya questioned.

Heaving a sigh, Tsunade explained, "Quite ogling my body, dummy, Koharu apparently believes it's inappropriate."

The mousy-haired woman sputtered, "It- it's not appropriate anyway! He shouldn't be in here while you're bathing!"

"Koharu, of all people, this is what I least expected out of you," the amber-eyed Princess grumbled under her breath. She said, "I'm shocked at how close-minded you are. We were raised to believe that the body is beautiful!"

"I agree! Let's get naked!" The white-haired boy teasingly began to remove the green sash at his hips.

"Jiraiya, behave yourself!"

"Aw, but Tsunade, that's no fun!"

Watching the scene before her in utter disbelief, the older woman said, "You're the biggest pervert in this palace!"

"Maybe," the boy admitted, "but most of what I say is theory or a joke. I've never had sex." He shrugged his broad shoulders, still smiling.

"Hard to believe that. Especially when I hear you've been trying to entice some of the girls- pets and Nobles alike," sneered the grey-eyed vampyre.

That struck Tsunade deeply. 'He couldn't be...no! No!' She shouted, "Out! Both of you, get OUT!"

Koharu scrambled out of the room, nearly knocking the tray of food out of Dan's hands. Steadying himself, he announced, "Here's your breakfast, My Lady." The teen set down the tray as Tsunade got back in the water. A bewildered Jiraiya just sat where he was. "I thought she told you to get out, pest."

"Well, Uncle, I wanted to ask Tsunade why," scowled Jiraiya. He then turned his attention to his owner; his onyx eyes filled with emotion and concern as he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

The blonde girl took a deep breath and sighed, "No. I just got a bit out of control."

"Bad temper?"

"From time to time."

"Oh." The taller boy, his right hand combing through his white locks, laughed, "So, if you get mad, will you bite me again?"

Dan's eyes widened. He mumbled, "So, you bit him too." The sky-haired boy shook his head and gathered some food onto the fork. He fed the Princess. "How did you sleep, Mistress?"

"Quite well, actually." Tsunade was taken aback at her first pet's behavior. He was totally different from the Dan of the previous night. She noticed how forlorn he looked. "Dan, I was thinking of riding to the village. I'd like to meet your sister and niece."

The boy brightened considerably and asked, "Really, Princess? Am I going too?"

"Both of you are," the amber-eyed vampyre retorted with a smile. She commanded, "Jiraiya, get me a towel. Then, I want both of you to go get ready. Pack several tunics and a heavy traveling cloak." The first pet left promptly, carrying the tray along as well. Then, when the other pet handed the dripping Royal a towel, she murmured, "Now, you go too."

"See you in a few minutes, Tsunade!" Jiraiya called over his shoulder.

With a sigh, the Princess dried herself. The blonde girl walked into her chamber; she had to wear something presentable. She wanted to make a good impression. Maybe, if everything worked to her advantage, she would come home with a friend. And be gone long enough to avoid Orochimaru's Christmas visit. Every winter, Orochimaru would come to the North Palace. He refused to go to Christmas Service, however, and that irked her. But, then again, his whole family was odd. Tsunade donned a long, cotton gown with a deep purple sash at her waist. On her wrists, she decided on small bracelets of leather. She also got a couple of travel sacks; one was packed with clothes. The other bore a sketchpad, charcoal pencils and a box full of vials. The blonde vampyre checked each vial, making sure that they were sealed tightly and unbroken. Finally satisfied, she sent, 'Grandfather?'

'Yes?'

'Would it be all right if I go visit my pets' family? I don't want to be around when Orochimaru gets here...'

'Fair enough. In all honesty, I don't want to be here either,' Lord Hashirama replied. He chuckled, 'Be careful and remember your studies.'

Glancing at the books on the shelf, the girl snickered, "Never." Then, a knock broke her playful reverie. She looked up and smiled at her pets. Pointing to Jiraiya, she ordered, "Take that black bag- the one with the silver embroidery." To Dan, she said, "Take that one with the gold clasps."

"What do you have in here? Your entire wardrobe?" The onyx-eyed teen again teased his owner. She batted at him playfully but missed. Then, the trio headed out to the stables. They saddled TonTon and two other mares, readying the sturdy beasts for the journey. Finally, they set out on their trek for Jiraiya and Dan's childhood home.

Me: FINALLY! Here is chapter two, in its entirety! I hope you enjoyed; please review!


End file.
